New Systems of Work and Participation is an interdisciplinary research program focusing upon community and in-plant efforts to improve the quality of working life and labor-management relations and upon employee ownership and self management. The community based projects are those being carried out by the Labor-Management Committee of the Jamestown Area (New York). Studies are also being carried out in employee owned firms in the United States. Overseas, research is being conducted within Israeli kibbutzim and with the system of worker production cooperatives based in Mondragon, Spain.